The instant invention relates to paper folding apparatus, and more particularly to a transport device used with apparatus for imparting perpendicular folds to paper.
It is well known to fold paper sheets using buckle chute folders to impart one or more folds. In some operations it is desirable to impart two folds perpendicular to each other. Such operations typically employ identical folders oriented perpendicular to each other and change the direction of travel of the document being folded so that after it is folded in one direction, its path of travel is changed to become perpendicular to the original path of travel whereupon the folded document enters a second folder and is folded along a line perpendicular to the original fold line. Such a combination of folding is referred to in the art as cross folding.
Once the document is ready to have its direction of travel changed, it is necessary to slow the document, stop the document, and align the document for subsequent folding. Such processes require time and space in the architecture of the folding apparatus, as a result of which cross folding is known to be effected only in large, console folding and inserting systems and is not used in table-top inserting systems. The instant invention minimizes the amount of time and space necessary to effect the change of travel direction of the document being cross folded, and provides a cross folder transport module which is small enough that it can be used in a table-top inserting system.